A Christmas To Remember
by Rilin
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas Fic. When Dumbledore puts all of the students together for the Christmas Holidays, things can only go wrong, especially with one Slytherin.
1. An Insane Idea

Last Wednesday, the eighth, I decided to take upon myself the mighty task of a Christmas fic, more specifically a Twelve Days of Christmas fic. Starting on the thirteenth, this should end on Christmas Eve, if I manage to put up each chapter on time.

Disclaimer – In no way do I own Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

The students who were going home for the Christmas holidays had just left to meet the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at the head table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and surveyed the remaining students. There seemed to be a number at the Gryffindor table, a couple at the Ravenclaw table and one each at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. Along the head table sat all of the teachers remaining for the holidays. Hitting upon an idea, which everyone else would call insane, Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the students.

"As there are so few of you remaining this Christmas, I have decided that instead of spread around the castle, you should all share one set of dorms and a common room. As there are more people in Gryffindor than all of the other houses put together, the most appropriate area to use would be Gryffindor Tower.

"If a Gryffindor student would go with Mr Malfoy, one with Miss Bones and one with Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood, these four students can then collect their belongings and then be directed to the Gryffindor Common Room. For the purpose of this, the password will be changed to 'unity' but will then be changed back for the start of the new term.

"I may suggest Mr Potter, Mr Ron Weasley and Miss Granger for this task. Yes I know there are three Mr Weasleys in this room at the moment and I know that two of them are pranksters."

The trio stood up and headed towards the other students. Hermione veered off at the Ravenclaw table and met up with Cho and Luna, heading towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ron immediately hurried towards Susan, alone at the Hufflepuff table, just so that he wouldn't have to be stuck with Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore sighed. The feud between those two was famous around the school and he hoped that this Christmas that would change. Ron heading towards the Hufflepuff table left Harry with Malfoy. Harry sighed, shook his head at Ron and then headed over to the Slytherin table and raised his eyebrow at the blonde boy lounging there.

Draco looked up at the black haired boy and smiled lazily. "It seems you now have the pleasure of knowing where the Slytherin Common Room is Potter."

"I already know where it is. I also know where the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Common Rooms are."

"How do you know where they are Potter? I thought only people in those houses knew where the Common Rooms are. I know that Gryffindor is in a tower somewhere but nowhere else."

"I'll tell you this Malfoy, if you're nice over the holidays, you may end up finding out this secret. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George know about it, mainly because the twins gave it to me and we use it quite often."

"How about we just give up with the surname thing, at least for the holidays. It seems quite stupid as there are only a few of us."

"Okay, but the twins will try and confuse you."

"Here we are. I'll go and grab my belongings and then you can show me the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, if that's alright with you Pot – Harry."

* * *

An hour later all of the students were sat in a circle in the Gryffindor Common Room, the four not in that house staring around.

"This is quite a nice Common Room. It's bright, airy and with a good view. It also feels warm and cozy, like any good room should." Luna stated blandly while looking around.

"For once, I'm going to agree with Luna." Cho, the second Ravenclaw, stated.

"Why did Dumbledore put us all together anyway? It's obvious that some of us hate each other and it is inevitable that fights will break out." One of the twins asked.

"Obviously he wants House relationships to improve. There is one of the main members of Slytherin, the Golden Trio from Gryffindor, the niece of Amelia Bones in Hufflepuff and Loony and Cho from Ravenclaw." Draco drawled.

"I think that old Dumbles thought of this when he saw that there was only a few of us left here for the holidays. Personally I think that this will go totally wrong and that Dumbles had an insane idea." Harry added from where he was sat upside down in a chair.

"Does Dumbledore let you call him Dumbles, or doesn't he know?" Susan asked, sincerely hoping that this didn't mean that the rumors of the Boy-Who-Lived being insane were true.

"He lets me. I called him Dumbles to his face in his office and he just chuckled."

"Gred, I think our dear…"

"Harry is going…"

"A little insane…"

"I totally agree with you Forge."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed at the perplexed looks coming from the people not used to this.

"I warned Draco that the twins would try to confuse people. All of the Gryffindor's have grown used to their tricks and they were happy to get new victims of this." Harry explained.

"When you said they would try to confuse us, I don't think you meant talking like that. It's unnatural." Draco stammered

"They're twins, it's to be expected that they would do that."

* * *

That's the first chapter. A cyber hug and cookie for anyone who guesses how many students there are in Hogwarts this Christmas. I forgot to mention at the start but this is the trios fifth year so the twins are in their seventh.

Hopefully the next chapter should be tomorrow, or I'll smack myself.


	2. Two Broken Wands

The first morning of the Christmas holidays dawned and the Hogwarts staff, minus Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Divination professor Sybil Trelawney, congregated in the Staff Room.

"I don't know what Albus was thinking when he put those students together. He knows the animosity between my Gryffindors and Severus' Slytherins. There will eventually be a fight, probably between Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy." Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House stated.

"Then it would be your precious little Lions that would start the trouble that might befall us in these holidays." Severus Snape, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House sneered in reply.

"Now, now you two, we have enough of the arguments between students, we don't need them between the staff as well. All I want is a peaceful Christmas, although that is unlikely with the Weasley Twins staying here." Filius Flitwick added. He was the diminutive Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House and although he was the smallest staff member, the others appreciated the work that he put in.

"I agree with Filius." Pomona Sprout stated. Of the four Heads of Houses, The Head of Hufflepuff was the most laid back. She was the Herbology Professor and it always showed in the fact that there was always a smudge of dirt somewhere on her robes.

It was quite rare that students from each house stayed for the Christmas holidays so this year it had attracted the attention of the four Heads, although this year Albus had suggested his mad idea. This allowed the staff to aim more attention to the students as there would definitely be fights.

* * *

Harry Potter woke before anyone else in the Gryffindor Dorms so he grabbed a book, a random piece of parchment and headed down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. He chose a seat by the fire and settled himself into it. Placing the tip of his wand on the piece of parchment, he whispered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and sat back as the parchment slowly filled with lines.

Harry was looking at one of the only remaining legacies of the Marauders, four legendary pranksters that were only known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Another legacy of their pranks was one of the implements they used to conduct their business without being seen, a rare and powerful Invisibility Cloak. Hardly anyone knew about this cloak and it had been used with great success by each of the people it belonged to. Only Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys knew where it was at the moment, residing at the bottom of Harry's trunk in his dorm room.

Harry saw on the map, for that was what the parchment was; a magical map of Hogwarts which could show where in the castle people were, that Trelawney was in her tower, Dumbledore was in his office, the rest of the staff were in the staff room and the rest of the students were still in their beds.

Harry sighed, opened up his book and began to read.

Two hours later the rest of the students had arrived in the common room and the only movement Harry had made was to close the Marauders Map with a hurriedly whispered 'Mischief managed.'

Both Ron and Draco were stood staring at each other, obviously angry from the way their wands were raised and pointing at each others faces.

"You know, it was nice and peaceful here until this fight started. Why don't we all just get along for the holidays and then go back to how it was before." Harry stated without looking up from his book. Everyone stared at him as they didn't know that he had heard anything that had happened since the others arrived.

"It's this gits fault." Ron snarled.

"Are you sure about that Weasley?" Draco drawled, obviously amused by the situation.

"Why you… _tarantallegra_!" Ron yelled, aiming for Malfoy.

"_Rictusempra_!" was yelled at the same time.

The two spells flew towards the two people who cast them. Both dodged but they were both unlucky. The spells hit their wands and an unexpected result happened. Draco's wand jumped out of his hand, landed on the end and started to jump around as if it was dancing. Ron's wand, on the other hand, started quivering in his grip and was emitting a weird squeaking noise.

Luna summed up the event by saying "It seems Ron's wand is laughing while Draco's is trying to dance. How amusing."

At this bland statement the rest of the students started to laugh, including Harry who finally looked up from his book.

Throughout the day, whenever the two unlucky individuals tried to use their wands, they would once again have the same effect once again causing the students to laugh. Even the teachers laughed when they started again randomly at dinner. Fortunately the spells wore off that night and the two wands were back to normal.


	3. Three Christmas Trees

I'm very sorry that this chapter is so late but I had a performance with the school band I'm in and that ran slightly late and then I had to go out, so I had no chance to post this chapter. I hope that the length will make up for it.

Disclaimer: See first chapter as that disclaimer stands for the whole story.

* * *

When Draco, Ron, Fred, Gorge and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room, they were faced with a scene of devastation in the form of tinsel, baubles and other Christmas decorations.

The next ting they noticed was that here were three Christmas trees that were dotted around the room, with three human figures around them. The rest of the students were seated in the sofas and armchairs by the large, roaring fire. Each of them had a unique look of mild horror mixed with faint amusement on their face while their eyes followed the three by the Christmas trees.

"Oh my Forge…"

"It seems the Common Room…"

"Has been attacked by a…"

"Tinsel wielding…"

"Decoration carrying…"

"Fairy. You may be right there Gred."

Ron and Hermione sighed, shook their heads and headed over to the rest of the students with Draco trailing behind. They looked for the person that seemed to be the least distracted and then asked "Susan, have you seen Harry anywhere? We need to speak to him."

"I believe that he is over by the Christmas tree in the corner by the stairs up to the boy's dorms; the one with silver tinsel. Luna was challenging people to a Christmas tree decorating competition and only Ginny and Harry accepted the challenge. The three of them then decided that Draco would be the judge once they have all finished decorating. I think they also decided on a prize for the winner."

Ron and Hermione headed over to the corner that Susan pointed to, picking their way around and over decorations such as tinsel, candy canes, baubles and stars. When they came closer to where the third and most famous member of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor was located, they had o stop and stare at the most majestic Christmas tree they had ever seen, and this was including the ones that decorated the Great Hall a Christmas.

"Harry is that Christmas tree decorated in Slytherin colours or are my eyes deceiving me. I know you were accused of being the Heir of Slytherin three years ago but you don't have to go around encouraging the rumours. Hermione sighed.

Harry just looked up with his bright green eyes twinkling, reminding tem uncannily of Dumbledore, and then looked back at the Christmas tree. Ron and Hermione diverted their gaze to the tree in front of them and their jaws dropped.

Green and silver tinsel snaked lazily around the tree in a spiral, alternating so that the Slytherin colours were shown. Conjured icicle, baubles and bows re dotted around the tree as well as candy canes from the house elves in the kitchen an candles from somewhere that they didn't know. Each candle was lit with an everlasting flame coloured different for each and the flames didn't burn the tree. The star on top was charmed to shine with an unnatural light and twinkle like the Headmasters eyes when he was at his most amused.

"Harry mate, I have no idea how you did it but this Christmas tree is amazing. What's the prize for winning because I think you'll win." Ron stated.

"We're going to ask the staff for a friendly Quidditch match. This competition is for the captain of our team. I'm thinking that you can be Keeper, Ginny, Cho and Draco can be Chaser, Gred and Forge for Beaters and me as Seeker. I know Draco may not be happy with that decision but really, who is the better seeker?"

"Well, since you joined the team, you have only lost one match because of the Dementors; you are the youngest Seeker to be picked for a house team in a century, and you did an amazing piece of flying your first time on a broom. Draco on the other hand had to buy his way onto the team with those Nimbus 2001's and we still beat them. It's obvious that you are a natural Seeker Harry." Hermione stated.

"Thanks for the support 'Mione. I think I'm done with the tree." Harry replied as he crashed into a seat net to Luna and Ginny. "I see you two are done as well."

"Yup. Draco will you do us the honour of judging our competition for the best decorated Christmas tree. We'll tell you the prize afterwards."

"Of course." Draco answered, standing up. Most of the students were surprised by the change in Draco this Christmas and knew that Harry had something to do with it, but didn't question what he did. It was a nice change.

Draco walked over to the three trees and looked at each one for a while, obviously deciding which one was the best. He then walked back and stated "I would have to say that the one in the corner with Slytherin colours is the best. What's the prize and who decorated that tree?"

"In order the prize is to ask the teachers for a friendly Quidditch match; organise our team and be our captain. The person who decorated that tree was Harry. No one knows how he did that."

The shock on everyone's faces sent both Harry and Draco into laughter. The two of them broke the silence when they stated at the same time "The look on your faces!"


	4. Four Quidditch Arguments

Disclaimer – In no way do I own Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Now that the prize of the Christmas tree competition had been revealed, none of the students knew how many arguments would be sparked by the staff-student Quidditch match, if it went ahead.

When they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that the five long tables in the room had been replaced with one large enough for the students and staff who were staying for the holidays. Harry, deciding that the time was right, walked up to Dumbledore and asked "Professor, I was nominated by the rest of the students to ask if the staff would like to participate in a friendly staff-student Quidditch match."

"Of course we would. Some of the staff were excellent players when they were younger, although we will have to have time to arrange our team."

"Would you say that tomorrow afternoon is a good time to hold the match?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is excellent Harry. I hope you have fun."

Harry walked back to the students and sat down to eat. Once they had finished they all stood up and headed out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch Pitch.

"It's nice to see that they are all getting on." Dumbledore commented.

"We'll have to see about that tomorrow in the Quidditch match. You do know Harry will play Seeker, don't you Albus. That means we don't have much of a chance against the youngest Seeker in a century and his friends." McGonagall added.

* * *

At the Quidditch Pitch, the students gathered around Harry and listened as he said "I've decided who would be on the team but I'm going to ask, if you don't want to play, can you go and sit in the stands so I can see who is left."

Once this had been done Harry was left standing with six other students. "That worked quite well. These are the people I was thinking about putting on the team."

"Get on with it then Harry!" one of the twins yelled, although Harry couldn't be sure which one.

"Okay. I was thinking that each of you should grab a broom and then warm up while I grab my broom. _Accio Firebolt_."

The scene that played out then was the same scene that people had seen before; the Firebolt flying through the air at Harry's command, similar to the scene at the first task of the Triwizard Tournament the year before.

When everyone was back and flying around him, Harry gathered them into a group and stated "I was thinking that Ron is Keeper, Gred and Forge as Beaters, Ginny, Cho and Draco for Chasers and me as Seeker. Gred and Forge are often referred to as human Bludgers; Ron's a good Keeper if he puts his mind to it while Ginny and Cho work together well."

"What! Why can't I be Seeker?" Draco howled.

"Let's see, I've only lost one match because of the effect Dementors have on me." Harry replied, with others then adding on their reasons.

"Harry is the youngest Seeker in a century!"

"Harry has a Firebolt!"

"He outflow a dragon."

"Nearly swallowed a snitch in his first match."

"Did an amazing dive his first time on a broom."

"He didn't buy his way onto the team."

"But I can perform difficult Seeker Techniques." Draco countered.

"Have you flown with Viktor Krum then? Or have you tricked him with the Wronski Feint like I have."

"Harry, we think you should…"

"Stop arguing…"

"You're scaring the…"

"Rest of the…"

"Team."

Oh be quiet you two and let's practice."

* * *

Once the practice had finished, the students were lounging around the Common Room when the twins started arguing. No one knew what they had been discussing before but their argument revealed this.

"It's Oliver. Remember when he tried to drown himself after that match two years ago because we lost?"

"No, it's Angelina. That last practice before the holidays was brutal!"

"Oliver!"

"Angelina!"

"Oliver!"

"Angelina!"

"Oliver!"

"Angelina!"

"Oliver!"

"Angelina!"

"Hold on, Harry can be an insane captain when he wants to be. The practice earlier shows that. I feel sorry for the team next year because Angelina has said that Harry will be captain when she leaves."

Harry sighed as Fred and George started to debate on why he was such an insane captain. He turned his attention to the other students only to notice that there were two more arguments.

It seemed Ron and Hermione were arguing on the point of Quidditch, with Hermione saying that people just wasted time with it as they practised and practised but the match could depend on the weather or the other team. Ron, on the other hand, was saying that it was a sport and that it let people forget about their troubles for the duration of the match.

On the other side of the room it seemed Cho and Luna were arguing over which house team was better, with Luna saying Gryffindor and Cho saying Ravenclaw.

Once again Harry sighed.


	5. Five Ginger Kids

Disclaimer – In no way do I own Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

The following afternoon the student team gathered in the changing rooms while the students not in the team went to sit in the stands. In the other changing rooms, the staff team also gathered. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Pomona Sprout and Septima Vector were playing Seeker, Keeper, Chasers and Beaters respectively.

"I've found out the other side. Potter is Seeker, The Twins are Beaters, Weasley is Keeper while Chang, Weasley and Draco are Chasers." Severus stated.

"We have trouble then. Gryffindor are our Quidditch champions and Harry has only lost one match as Seeker."

The teams walked out onto the pitch and started to play. Madam Hooch was the referee while Luna Lovegood was the commentator. The match was brutal, although the smaller size of the student seemed to win out, with the score soon being 500-50 in the students favor.

Severus had decided to mark Harry and when Harry dived Severus followed, not knowing that Harry was performing a Wronski Feint. He only realised when he hit the ground and blacked out.

"Amazing use of the Wronski Feint there by Harry. It seems the students have this game in the bag." Luna's commentary seemed to be normal this time.

Harry spotted a glint of gold at the other end of the pitch and pushed his Firebolt as fast as it would go. He was soon just a blur over the pitch as the game stopped in awe of the speed. Harry suddenly turned around and slowed, showing that the Golden Snitch was securely in his fist, wings fluttering slowly.

* * *

Hours later the students were once again lounging in the Common Room, although this time in high spirits after a score of 650-50.

Fred and George had disappeared and then reappeared with bottles of Butterbeer and no one noticed them slip something into Draco's just before they passed it to him.

As soon as Draco took a sip there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke. Once this disappeared they saw Draco sat there with a stunned look on his face. The major difference was the fact that his hair was now a bright Weasley orange.

"It seems there is now five ginger kids in this room, rather than four." Luna stated blandly.

Once again the Common Room rang with laughter as Draco scowled.


	6. Six Random Potions

Disclaimer – In no way do I own Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling.

_Ageing Potion__ – Susan_

_Babbling Beverage - Ron_

_Forgetfulness Potion - Fred_

_Hiccuping Solution - George_

_Pepper-up Potion - Ginny_

_Shrinking Solution – Draco_

_

* * *

_

The students arrived at the Great Hall the morning after the Quidditch match to see Snape scowling at Harry. They all sat down and took a sip of pumpkin juice, although none of them knew that six of them had been dosed with potions.

Susan immediately began to age and began to scream. Ron started to talk about lots of random things, seemingly making sense to him but not to anyone else. Fred forgot where he was and what he was doing, even forgetting his name. George began to hiccup uncontrollably and was laughing hysterically between hiccups. Ginny's ears started steaming as she seemed to have been dosed with the least aggressive potion.

Draco had the worst time that day as once he had taken a sip of his pumpkin juice; he had shrunk down to the size of a fairy.

The students who hadn't been dosed with potions looked at each other, the staff and then the affected students before laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Draco squeaked, causing the laughter to double.

"Don't worry. These potions will wear off in a few hours. I was actually aiming to dose Potter with something as revenge for my embarrassment yesterday during the Quidditch match but he managed to choose a seat that hadn't been dosed. Maybe you should all head back to your Common Room for it to wear off." Snape stated.

Harry scooped up Draco and placed him in his pocket. "Hey, Draco Maybe Snape should have found a potion that would turn you into a ferret instead."

Draco immediately blushed and started to hit Harry, although he was so small Harry couldn't feel it."

* * *

Hours later, they had finally worn off and the students were sat in a circle, discussing the events.

"So the potions were ageing potion, babbling beverage, forgetfulness potion, hiccuping solution, pepper-up potion and shrinking solution."

"I still can't believe that Snape shrank me!" Draco moaned. This caused everyone to laugh at the memory.

* * *

The remaining chapters will be put up either later or tomorrow. I'm sorry that I didn't update when i meant to, but I ended up getting distracted by other things.


End file.
